


Ar

by carolss



Category: Raven's Home, That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Raven descobre que ela está grávida dos gêmeos





	Ar

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Referente aos eventos do spin-off Raven's Home

Respirar estava sendo difícil desde o momento em que ela entrou no consultório, parecia que havia algo pesado em seu peito e trazer o ar para dentro e fora de seus pulmões era algo que precisava um certo esforço consciente ao invés de algo automático. Na verdade estava difícil desde o momento em que ela teve uma visão de si mesma indo naquele lugar. Raven saiu do consultório do médico com seu pai fazendo contas em sua cabeça, e embora ele não tinha dito isso em voz alta ela sabia que ele estava decepcionado com ela. Ela era a sua filha e ela devia ter um futuro ótimo, ela não deveria engravidar antes mesmo de terminar o ensino médio. Ela contou Devon e ele disse que estava okay e que eles achariam um jeito de fazer funcionar, que ele se mudaria de volta para a cidade e que eles poderiam se casar, mas os olhos dele estavam em pânico, os olhos dele mostravam que por dentro ele estava gritando naquele momento.

E aí havia Chelsea, a mão de Raven ficou toda hora pegando o celular após sair do consultório mas antes de ligar ela guardava achando que era melhor em pessoa. E em retrospecto ela julgou essa uma boa decisão, só para ver diante de seus olhos a expressão no rosto de Chelsea, já que neste não havia nenhuma apreensão ou julgamento apenas felicidade e excitação. E ela parecia estar meio indecisa entre dar pulinhos de animação ou abraçar Raven então ela fez os dois ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu vou ser a madrinha certo ?” Chelsea perguntou.

“Sim Chels você vai ser a madrinha”

Chelsea se abaixou e ficou na direção da barriga de Raven e disse :

“Oi bebês, aqui é sua tia Chelsea e eu já amo vocês tanto”

“Chels eles ainda não tem os ouvidos desenvolvidos nessa parte, eles não podem te ouvir”

“Oh, okay. Eu ainda amo vocês no entanto, com ouvidos ou não”

“Isso doce mas agora tá na hora de você parar de falar com a minha barriga e falar comigo de novo”

“Okay Rae”

“Sabe a maior parte das pessoas não ficou tão animada quanto você, nenhuma ficou pra falar a verdade”

“Bem eu sei que você é nova mas sabe você é Raven, você é a melhor pessoa no mundo e você consegue lidar com tudo que a vida jogar em você, e se não eu estou aqui e eu vou te ajudar, você vai ser uma ótima mãe”

“Você realmente acha isso ?”

“Eu sei disso” Chelsea disse e abraçou Raven de novo, dessa vez sem os pulinhos, do jeito que dava para Raven apoiar seu corpo nela e se sentir confortada e amada.

E no meio do abraço Raven começou a respirar normalmente de novo.


End file.
